Speed's Dream
by Mach615
Summary: This is a sequel to "Just This Once". The night after Speed finally got his long-awaited moment, and when Alyssa goes home after spending the night at his house, he has an interesting dream about her. How will it turn out? Find out here! READ AND REVIEW!...Pweeze? P.S. The rest of this story's content is coming soon!


The sound of an idling engine could be heard outside in the driveway of Speed's house. Alyssa jumped in slight surprise, because she knew whose car made that noise. It wasn't just anybody's. It was the one who was responsible for the impregnation of Jeremy Carle's oldest daughter: Skull Duggery. He has come to take her home, after being stuck in traffic for several hours, in downtown New York.

Speed peered out the window as Duggery slammed the door of his car, a scarlet red Miata with the number 2 on each side.

"He's here," Speed murmured, now looking at Alyssa. She smiled. With that said, their hands collided and Speed helped her up, for expecting a baby made it impossible (at times) to move. The young girl put her hands on both hips, and cracked her back the moment she rose to her feet.

Automatically, she smiled at Speed, whom was secretly her second boyfriend. He sighed at her expression, his eyes glazed with lust as he felt a dreamy sensation wash over him. His young girlfriend crossed slowly over to him. Spritle and Chim-Chim looked at each other in deep suspicion. They knew these two were in love, but something other than that was amiss.

Alyssa wrapped her arms around Speed's shoulders, whispering (loudly enough for Spritle and Chim-Chim to hear) in his ear, "I had a great time last night."

Her voice sounded sexy and gentle. Speed put his hands on her waist. He couldn't contain himself enough. Spritle got an idea as to what she was talking about, yet he knew nothing about sex, nor did he even know what it was. Not too long ago had Speed's youtful brother, Spritle, asked what she and his older brother were doing in his bedroom the night before, but Alyssa used the smart way of telling him it was how he was created; There was a lot of moaning, which seemed to be coming from her, and he could hear the bed creaking very roughly. It was enough for his mom and Pops to discuss.

555555555555555555555555555555

Speed's mom had specifically ordered Pops to go listen, and see what was going on. He made his way down the hall, pressing his ear up against the door. Speed's and Alyssa's groans could be heard on the opposite side. He stood there for a few seconds, then smirked, getting an idea.

"Yep, he's banging her alright," Pops said as he came back out, slightly smiling. Spritle gave a little gasp. The young lad was dumbfounded. _ What did that mean? _ He asked himself.

Then, the next morning, a little while after he had just woken up, his brother's bedroom door finally opened. Speed popped his head through the crack, looking quickly from left to right a few times. He came out, fully dressed, and looked around again, noticing that the Racer family patriarch was not present.

"Okay, darling, it's safe to come out," He said, looking back towards his room. Shortly afterwards, the sound of clicking high heels filled his ears, and out came Alyssa, dressed only in her shoes, panties and shirt, with her hair undone and cascading over her shoulders. She yawned, stretching her arms up overhead, then scratched her continuously growing stomach. Even though she was carrying a baby inside her womb(which was due in less than a month), she still looked gorgeous to the youngster.

The young girl walked slowly over to Speed's mother, who was busily scrubbing last night's dishes clean.

"Good morning, Mrs. Racer," She chirped in a melodic way.

"Good morning, Alyssa, sweetheart," The older woman replied back, smiling and kissing her on the cheek. She rested her hand on her shoulder, her eyes flitting across the girl's abdomen.

"How are you feeling?" She asked in a low voice, her eyes meeting hers once more. Alyssa rubbed her hands all around her belly.

"Oh, well, I'm doing alright for the time being," She chuckled. It was then that the two females shared a laugh.


End file.
